Two dimensional variable area exhaust nozzles for gas turbine engines are well known in the art. One such exhaust nozzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,121. Often two dimensional nozzles include thrust reversing capabilities as well as a variable nozzle exit area. Examples of such nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,226; 4,052,007; and 4,375,276. In recent years reduced nozzle weight, nozzle simplicity and nozzle compactness have become of greater concern. Improvements are continually sought in all of these areas. It is desirable, for example, to have as large a reverser exhaust outlet as possible for maximum efficiency of operation during reverse thrust. This area must be at least as large as the minimum forward thrust exhaust area to maintain constant engine airflow during reverse thrust operation. Achieving large reverser outlet areas has generally required larger exhaust nozzle flaps or the addition of complicated mechanism and heavy reverser doors.